


Do it Right

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, transfluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angered by Sentinels insults about his interfacing habits--or lack thereof--Bee storms into the forest where he stumbles upon a bot more than willing to let him go at their valve. Too bad it's Blitzwing. Oh Boss Bot is gonna kill him if he ever finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this pairing. It just gives me so many opportunities to mess with Bumblebees emotions. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Note: I am periodically editing this until I'm fully satisfied with it. I realized that it was full of errors XD

Bumblebee grumbled to himself as he stomped his way through the forest. It wasn’t fair. Everyone had been ganging up on him lately, but this morning was the last straw.

“He thinks he’s so high and mighty. That fragger, Sentinel, wouldn’t know interface if it bit him in the aft-cheek,” Bumblebee growled as he took his frustration out on a defenseless tree. Pain shot up his ped and it did nothing for his rolling anger.

Sentinel _Prime_ had the nerve to call him a ‘sealed coward’ after a failed scrap with Lugnut in downtown this morning. **Sealed**. Can you believe it? Bumblebee knew he had never interfaced before, but he didn’t want his friends to know that. The last thing he wanted was for his friends to know that he’d been lying about his promiscuous nature just to gain their respect. If they found out he would lose what little credibility Bee had gathered up over their time together.

Of course he had denied everything Sentinel had said. He was wrong. He was an idiot. Of course he’s had interface before, are you nuts?

It wasn’t like Bumblebee wanted to be sealed. With the Academy taking up most of his youth, and now the war with Megatron, he hadn’t really had time for relationships. None of the group had the time actually. Plus with so few mechs here on Earth it would be weird if they started to pair up. They were warriors, brothers in arms, and were not supposed to be distracted by something as trivial as interfacing. At least that was what ratchet kept saying. They all knew he was just as lonely as they were, but they had a job to do and it was their duty to focus on the ultimate end goal—Destroying Megatron.

That didn’t change the fact that Bumblebee wanted interface. Really. Bad. He was at the prime age for it, but there was no one around to take his cybormones out on. They were all either too old, uninterested, his sire figure, or a mixture of all three. Jazz had offered to mess around once, but the moment Prowl got wind of it he made sure to never let the ninja get within shouting distance. Jazz had been cool about the whole thing as always, but Bumblebee would never forgive Prowl for ruining his only change to let out his frustrations.

It just wasn’t fair. No one ever understood what it was like to be the young one. Sure all the others had responsibility or some slagging leadership pressure—don’t get him wrong he would never want Optimus’ job—but what about Bee? Being around bots like Jazz and Bulkhead was hard! They were all so attractive, and Bee more often than not had to spend the night cycles with his own servos. Those old rust buckets had probably forgotten what it was like to be his age.

The grass crunched under his peds as he stepped into the deeper parts of the forest. It was funny that humans thought this kind of place was peaceful. It was kinda chaotic to him. Stuff randomly placed and distributed and animals scurrying about to get away from the big intruder. Not really peaceful, but Bee could see the appeal at least. The chaos made for a nice background to his anger. With so much to focus on or listen to, his anger slowly ebbed.

Sudden pressure against his EM field stopped him in his tracks. It was the unmistakable prickle of another mech nearby, but who would be here? None of the other ‘Bots should be anywhere near this area, and the mechs aboard the Steelhaven wouldn’t dare come into something so _organic_.

Suppressing his field, Bee readied his stingers and advanced cautiously. The only other possibility was a Decepticon, but the ‘Cons had been quiet lately and were very good at concealing themselves. Their cloaking tech made it darn near impossible to detect them beyond a certain range. So either a ‘Con was about to jump him—much closer than his field let on—or Bee was lucky today and stumbled on one unawares.

Keeping behind the trees, Bee made his way towards the signals source. The signal reached its’ peak in a small clearing, but Bee knew better than to just charge into such an open space. Instead he stayed behind a large tree and risked taking a preliminary peak.

Bee’s optic widened, and he jerked back behind the tree. Holy slag. How? What? WHY?

The scout warily peaked back around the tree and swallowed the heavy lump in his intakes. It was a ‘Con alright and he cursed his luck.

Blitzwing. The bolt-slag crazy bot, with an affinity for lighting things on fire and freezing the rest solid, was occupying this forest. Bee could only see a broad wing and a leg but there was no mistaking him. One does not simply forget a mech who has tried to kill him as many times as Blitzwing had.

Part of him wanted to take a quick shot and bolt, but common sense told him it would be pointless. Blitzwing was in range but nothing vital was exposed. At most Bee would be able to sting his foot or poke a hole in his wing. An injury like that would only succeed in pissing the ‘Con off. No, the smart option would be to turn tailpipe and run.

Slowly Bumblebee circled around to get a better look at the triformer. He was sitting—that much was obvious—but there was odd was a smell lingering in the air as Bee got closer. It was heady, thick and metallic, and strangely mouth watering. It didn’t particularly smell organic, but it wasn’t something Bee had ever smelt before. Bee took a soft inhale as he kept low and found a new spot closer to Blitzwing’s front. This time when Bee took a peak he felt his spark leap into his throat.

Three servos deep into his own valve, Blitzwing grunted with each jerk of his hand as he pleasured himself. The coolant dripping off his frame was a good indication of how long he had been at this, and that heavy smell fluttered over to Bees sensors when Blitzwing flared his plating to vent excess heat. The sight alone was enough to make Bumblebee’s rotors kick on, but what got his spike suddenly throbbing against its housing were the _sounds_.

The slick sliding of Blitzwing’s servos was deliciously lewd and put any naughty vid he had ever seen to shame. The abundance of hot pink lubricant made a nice contrast against the pale metal of Blitzwing’s thighs, and the residual fluid pooled into the grass below.

Blitzwing lifted his knees high, and Bumblebee had to bite a servo to keep from moaning as it gave him a great view of his puffy valve. Not that Blitzwing would have noticed. The ‘Con looked like he was in his own world as he panted and moaned, unabashed considering he figured he was alone.

This was so perfect. Sure it wasn’t the hot femme he always pictured walking in on, but this was a fantasy Bee had harbored since the Academy, and the backup of frustration over the last few months made this perfect masturbation material.

Trying to keep quiet, he started with openly palming his modesty plate, and his optics flickered from the pressure. He kept it up as he watched Blitzwing add another servo to his already stuffed valve, and then Bees optics flicked up to the ‘Cons face. It was so strange seeing the triformer with such a desperate look on his face. Even stranger still considering it was a look this particular face never really exhibited. The blue one, the calm and collected one never made faces like this, and Bee was beginning to appreciate the change.

The ‘Con wasn’t ugly. Bee could agree to that. Blitzwing had an angular face and was surprisingly well proportioned. Bee didn’t know the Decepticon standard of beauty, but for an Autobot a face like Blitzwing’s was highly regarded as attractive. A bit harsher than the standard, but the more Bee stared, the more he was certain that Blitzwing was slagging hot.

Great. Now he would never get this image out of his processor whenever he saw this ‘Con in battle.

Yeah, hey, I totally frag myself to your image now. In fact just the thought of you punching me now is making me so hot I can’t see straight so thanks for that.

Man he really was desperate if he was—

“I know you are there.”

Bee was suddenly shocked out of his reverie, and he felt his tanks roll with fear. He went very still and stalled his intakes. Maybe it was like one of those scenes in Earth movies where someone was spying, thought they got caught, but it was actually someone else that the other person was talking too?

“Don’t try to pretend you aren’t there. Come out before I shoot at you.”

That didn’t seem like the case, and the growing ire in Blitzwing’s voice made that threat all too real. Stepping out into an open fire wasn’t the best of options, but honestly what else could he do? With the element of surprise gone perhaps it was best to do as Blitzwing said and look for an opening to escape.

Swallowing the lump in his intakes for the second time that afternoon, Bumblebee straightened, put on his bravest face, and came out from behind the tree.

Despite what he had expected, Blitzwing was not poised and ready to shoot him. The ‘Cons servos had left his valve, but he hadn’t bothered putting his legs down, and it was becoming _very_ difficult to ignore that needy valve on display. Instead he tried to keep his optics locked onto Blitzwing’s single one, and the ‘Con didn’t look as angry as Bee felt like he should be.

In fact Blitzwing kinda looked amused. Why was that?

“Ahh…Hello **Bug** ,” he spat the nickname, and Bee felt like shooting him in the face.

“The name’s Bumblebee,” he corrected and crossed his arms.

“Hmm should start calling you Pervert instead,” Blitzwing countered, and Bumblebee felt heat prickle across his cheek plates.

“You’re the one doin’…t-this in the woods,” he said gesturing to the mess between the ‘Cons legs while trying not to look at it.

The ‘Con hummed as if thinking and brought up a sticky servo to his lips. Bee’s tanks did another flop as his tongue darted out to catch a rolling drop of lubricant. The blatant lewd display renewed his arousal, and made his engines roar back to life with a vengeance.

“Just as I thought. You have been watching me,” Blitzwing commented with a snide smirk. “What attracted you? I only just went into heat his morning so it couldn’t have been my scent alone.”

That caught Bee off guard. “H-Heat?” Sudden warmth rushed to his cheek plates. Was that what that smell was? Oh Primus.

Obviously he knew what heat was. Every mech had to know that information before they reached a certain age. It wasn’t some secret to be hidden away, but it was well known that mechs preferred to be alone or with a partner for obvious reasons during their heat cycle. Bee hadn't experienced his first heat yet, and so far he hadn't been around a mech obviously in heat. No wonder Blitzwing was in the middle of the forest. He was looking to get some privacy so he could take care of his, erm, _needs_.

Suddenly Bee’s paneling felt very, very tight.

“Hmm yes. I came here to be alone, but it seems that there is no such thing as privacy on this planet. Come to gawk then go ahead but either be quiet or join me. I don’t care, but I will shoot you if—“

“Wait what? J-Join you?” Bee interrupted and took a few steps forward, and his spark thrummed with excitement. “You can’t be serious.”

Blitzwings face switched to inky black and cackled with a wide grin, “Of course! Do you see any other bot-ty around? Daddy’s hungry and could use some stuffing!~”

Bee blinked, “Okay that’s creepy. But seriously? Isn't there some rule or something about fragging an Autobot? Besides why don’t you just go to one of your ‘Con friends?” This all just sounded too good to be true, but Primus Bee prayed that it was what it looked like.

Blitzwings face dropped before switching again, this time to Hothead, “Like pit I vould! I vouldn’t let zim near my valve if my life depended on it. Good for nothing fraggers aren’t vorth the processor ache!”

Bee had to reset his audials to stop the ringing. Alright that was obviously a sore subject.

“Alright, alright I get it! So…to clarify…you’d let me,” Bee gulped and tried to quell his excitement, “spike you?”

Blitzwing looked calm again—his mood erratic no doubt due to the heat—and regarded him slowly. “Yes I would. I will be honest with you Bug. I don’t like the idea, but my comrades are out of the question and you are obviously willing. This is a consensual request. I get what I want, we do not shoot each other, and then we part ways with no strings attached, yes?”

Bee worried his lower lip as he thought. That certainly sounded like one pit of a deal! Get a free frag, show Sentinel who’s wrong, and get to experience a bot in heat? Sounded like a slagging miracle considering all of those things were on his ‘Do before Megatron Shoots Me’ list. But was there a down side?

Well the other was a Decepticon so bragging about this was totally out. Just talking to a ‘Con was taboo. Some mechs would consider something like interfacing to be treason. Life in Trypticon Prison wasn’t a privilege he was looking forward too. There was also the possibility of being shot, maimed, burned, or killed. Which would suck.

“Alright,” he said affirmatively and crossed his arms. “But you have to disengage your weapons, I do the spiking, _only spiking_ , and we do this until I say we’re done capeesh? I don’t just want a quicky.”

Icy’s face barely changed, but it seemed he was considering Bee’s offer. The ‘Con may be insane, but one out of three personalities could usually be reasoned with.

“Fine,” he said after a few moments and a loud hiss came from his cannons as they disengaged. The ‘Con was by no means helpless, but it was a start. Blitzwing shrugged and, to Bumblebees surprise, the cannons just fell off. It made sense that they could be removed, but Bee just didn’t expect Blitzwing to go that far as to prove he was unarmed. Kinda eased his worries a bit.

“Alright. Cool. So, uh, anything I should worry about? You know, spark eating diseases? ‘Con virus’s that’ll make my spike fall off?”

Blitzwing raised an optic ridge, “You are joking, yes? I have nothing of the sort.” He paused before regarding Bumblebee with a skeptical optic and Bee felt coolant braking out on the back of his neck.

“You have never done this before have you?”

Bee felt his spark leap. Part from humiliation and part from…well no. It was just humiliation.

“Okay yeah! Alright yes I have never interfaced before. There I said it! Go ahead; poke fun at the young guy. I know it’s pathetic. I know that a mech my age should be interfacing with half the planet, but you know what? I don’t care what others think! I have my reasons and I don’t care. So give me your best shot, your beeeesssssst insult. I dare ya!”

Blitzwing cycled his optic as he waited for Bee to either continue or run out of hot air.

“Are you done?”

“You know what you can go—wait what?”

“I said, are you done? I’d like to stifle this heat as soon as possible,” his face switched and Hothead growled, “So get over here before I crush your spark chamber vith my own hands!”

Bee couldn’t believe his own audials. No insult, no witty remark, not even a chuckle. “You….don’t sound like you even care?”

“Vhy vould I care, Bug? I need a spike, and I don’t care how many bots it’s already been in or not.” He hissed before he switched again. “Ooooo so cute! Look at how he blushes~ Come get in me little bug before you blow your load!”

That made his blush even worse and he crossed his arms stubbornly, “Well….alright…cool…I guess I we can start then.”

Bee took a deep intake and approached the sitting mech. Even while sitting Blitzwing was as tall, no wait **taller** , than Bee standing. Their size difference was both intimidating and kind of the hot.

Kneeling in front of the ‘Con, Bee got a good look at his valve. It had closed up in the time they had been talking and wasn’t nearly as gaping, but the sheer size of it was still impressive. For a mech like Blitzwing it was probably kinda small—compared to his hips it just looked a little too tight. The lips looked plump, though, and frankly—dare he say it—Blitzwing looked like he had the comfiest valve ever. It was just so plush looking, with soft glowing red biolights that flared up every now and again, and a bright outernode that was just begging to be touched.

Those thighs proved to be irresistible, though, and they were the first thing he went for. The contrast of paints was neat to watch as he laid his palms flat against Blitzwing’s inner thighs and gave them a firm squeeze. He chuckled as the metal gave way under his servo tips. Who knew a ‘Cons thighs could be so pliable too?

“Having fun?” Blitzwing looked mildly amused rather than impatient, and Icy’s optic met his with bright, unbridled, lust.

That look made his fans stall, “Uh…yeah…I didn’t know you were so fat.”

“I am not fat insolent insect! Do you vant to frag me or not?” He roared and Bee felt his audials buzz.

“Yes, yes okay sorry. Geez calm your slag man,” he whined as he banged on the side of his own helm. Sounded like something had come loose after that sonic boom.

“Then stop insulting me and get on with it,” he growled and leaned further back, raising his knees a little higher in order to give Bee a better angle.

Oh man that view was amazing. His servos twitched and he desperately wished he knew what to do with them. Thighs maybe? No no wait, hips?

Blitzwing huffed through his nose and grabbed Bee’s thin waist, making him yelp, and pulled him close. He was only inches from his burning array and his optics fluttered as the heat brushed against his straining pelvic plates.

“Stop thinking and just do. You Autobots over think everything. I need no prep, I need no foreplay. Just…do something.”

Now that he was close it became obvious just how desperate Blitzwing was. The heat must be taking its toll. His servos trembled and the heat wasn’t just centered around his valve. His whole body was a furnace, and he flared his plating in an attempt to cool his protoform. Part of Bee felt bad. Here he was worrying about stupid slag and this mech was suffering. He’d heard horror stories about heat in larger mechs. Maybe Blitzwing was worse off then he let on?

“Okay, okay, just…Okay,” he flushed again and inched closer before opening his interface panel. His spike extended of its own accord and immediately a dribble of prefluid rolled off and joined the drying puddle of Blitzwing’s fluids on the grass. He had the urge to ask Blitzwing if he was too small, but decided it was in both their best interests if he just went for it.

Biting his lower lip plate, Bee pressed the tip of his spike to the burning valve. The prickle that traveled up his spine made him shiver, and he groaned aloud as he breached the first ring of mesh. Blitzwing was so lubricated that, with one unintentional buck, he was fully seated inside the ‘Con.

He vented deeply and willed himself still. As pressurized as he was, he was still certain that Blitzwing could barely feel his spike. That wasn’t doing very much for his ego.

“O-Oh slag,” he groaned and his hips gave another buck. The pleasure that shot up his sensory net made his EM field flare and wrap around the ‘Con. The melding of their fields coupled with the slick heat encasing his valve made it impossible to form full thoughts, but he waited until he could properly think before he began to move in earnest.

His first thrust was haphazard at best, but he situated himself and found a better angle. The next few came more fluidly and with it a steady rhythm that proved to be vastly more enjoyable than any frantic night with his own servos. Blitzwings plush thighs made delicious clangs as their hips connected, and he was so caught up in his own bliss that the sudden groan from Blitzwing caught him by surprise.

His optics shot open to look at the ‘Cons face. Instead of looking bored or uninterested—like Bumblebee imagined—his face had slackened into one of pleasure, his optic closed and a dark flush of energon coloring his cheeks magenta.

It was a shocking realization that not only could Blitzwing feel his short spike, but was also deriving obvious pleasure from it. That thought alone was almost enough to make Bee overload on the spot.

“You….you’re really liking this aren’t you?” he rasped in awe as his hips picked up speed. The result was instant. The ‘Cons wings flared and a low groan slipped from his lips.

“Oh slag,” Bee couldn’t resist grinning at Blitzwings expense. “You are loving this aren’t you?”

Blitzwing opened his optic at that and gave a glare, “Hush and just concentrate on fragging me.”

Bee licked his lips and ground his pelvic plates so he stimulated Blitzwings entire array and said, “Oh I’m fragging you alright. Just look at ya. Slag, you’re getting off on this aren’t you?”

Now he couldn’t take his optic off of the ‘Con. His faces were just too priceless to miss. Each goad that came out of Bee’s mouth seemed to egg him on, and sharp gasps replaced the soft groaning. Bee could feel the valve around his spike spasm and clench—a feeling that had his optics rolling back into his helm. One particularly hard clench had Bumblebee yelping, and his hips bucked erratically as his overload rocketed through his frame.

He milked his transfluid into Blitzwings valve and relished the disgusting noise it made as he pistoned in him. His optics sparked a bit, but that was nothing considering that was the best overload of his young life.

His fans whirred unhappily as he flared his plating in an attempt to vent excess heat, and he blinked blearily as a contented haze washed over him.

It didn’t last long, though, as realization dawned on him.

“You….you didn’t overload did you?”

His partner regarded him with weary expression, his frame suddenly wound up like he was ready for a fight. “What does it matter? I just need your transfluid to calm the heat. My overload is not necessary. Plus you barely lasted a klick and a half.”

That made Bumblebee scowl. No. Nuh uh. His first time wasn’t going to be some half aft attempt at a romp and promptly leaving. No he was doing this right! Even though seeing Blitzwing overload totally **wasn’t** the hottest thing possible. Nope. It was a pride thing. Yep…not even getting pressurized all over again just at the thought of the big ‘Con…squirming…begging.

“Yeah well…I don’t leave jobs half done,” he said as his face plates burned from his lewd thoughts and his spike slipped free from Blitzwings sopping valve. “Lay on your back.”

Blitzwing frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Bumblebee cut him off.

“Nope. Don’t question me. Just your back strut to the ground. You want my transfluid right? Well you’re looking at a mech that can overload five times in a row without getting tired. So if you want it, you better lay back.”

There was a tense moment where Bee thought that he may have gone too far. It was one thing to tease the ‘Con during interface, but giving him a blatant order might cause problems. Thankfully though, it seemed that the heat overpowered Blitzwings irritation and the ‘Con obeyed. He moved away from the tree he was leaning on and laid down flat.

“Oh yeah that’s better,” he hummed and his engines and fans—which had actually quieted—came back online as his temperature spiked at the sight.

This time he didn’t wait for permission or hesitate. Bee went straight to Blitzwings valve and pushed inside. Despite only being out of it for only a few minutes, breaching it anew felt just as fantastic as the first time. Blitzwings arousal hadn’t seemed to have died during their intermission, so Bee went right to work with a faster paced rhythm than before in order to build up a decent charge.

It started with soft pants as Blizwings fans also roared to life, but those noises quickly gave way to a surprising variety of pleasured groans and sudden mewls. All on a deep octave of course, but hearing such submissive noises coming from a mech like Blitzwing made something happen in Bumblebee. Something that prevented him from shutting his mouth.

“Heh frag. It doesn’t take you long does it Blitzy? Already revved up again?” His servos found their way into a vent on Blitzwings side, and they dug into the hot flaps to get a gasp out of the bigger mech.

Blitzwing gasped, and his face switched in rage as he barked, “I said shut it Bug! Do you vant to lose your head?!”

Bees free hand left Blitzwings hip and he dug his thumb onto the ‘Cons swollen outer node. Blitzwings legs jerked and his back strut went taut. The look this face gave, however, was the real reward. Instead of looking sexy and pleased he managed to look flustered and royally pissed off at the same time. It was a surprisingly sexy combo.

“Yeah but you like it,” he said and dug in his peds into the ground for more leverage. The force made their hips clap loudly and Bee was thankful they were very far away from prying audials.

“Y-You see…look at you just taking, ngh, it from a ‘puny Autobot’. Not even trying to take c-control. Just laying back. Getting all sopping wet for me.”

Blitzwings hips gave a sharp buck. It threw Bee off his rhythm, but he did not stop. He could feel the charge between them building again, but this time the heat was rolling off Blitzwing in waves. Excitement swelled in his spark, and his hips began to pick up speed. Servos kept tormenting Blitzwings poor vents and Bee refused to let up on the onslaught of the triformers node.

The ‘Con yelped, bucked, and he started to destroy the ground beneath his servos. His face switched again, and a high pitched squeal met Bees audials.

“Ooooohhh yes!~ Yes! Frag me into the ground little mech!~ I’m so close! Ahhh don’t stop or I’ll kill you!”

The effort was exhausting. His servos ached, his knee joints complained, and his fans started to shutter in their casings, but he didn’t let up. Coolant rolled down his faceplate and Bee had to shake it from his optics. Blitzwing wasn’t fairing much better with coolant and various other fluids coating the entirety of his thighs.

“Come on Blitzy,” he panted, “Come on. Overload for me Blitzy.”

As if on command, Blitzwings spine snapped straight. The pressure around his spike became too great for Bumblebee, and another shot of transfluid burst into Blitzwings valve just as a large discharge came from the ‘Cons frame. Their EM fields flashed with a whirlwind of emotions and sensation as they reached their peak at the same time. This time when he rode it out Blitzwing joined him. Their hips bucked without a pattern as they relished in the afterglow.

It was Bee who slumped first. He felt strutless. Like every sturdy piece of his hardware was suddenly replaced with soft rubber, and it took all of his willpower to not collapse on the bigger mech below him who looked—in Bees expert opinion—thoroughly fragged. Mission accomplished.

“Slag,” he said after a long pause. Their cooling systems were doing their jobs and the obnoxious sounds of the forest could finally be heard again.

“Hmmm you could say that again,” Icy replied. When he had changed again, Bee wasn’t certain. “Now get out of me,” he grunted and Bee yelped as he was unceremoniously shoved off.

“Hey!” He whined as he fell back on his aft. “What gives?”

The big ‘Con settled in the grass and stretched out his legs that seemed to go on for miles.

“You did your job. The heat is sated for now, so I am taking a nap. Problem?”

Bee huffed. “Pff jerk…so is it, like, gone?”

Blitzwing made a sound of irritation in the back of his throat and said, “Is what gone?”

“Your heat you moron. Is it gone?”

The triformer rose up on his elbows to raise an optic ridge at the yellow bot. “Do you know nothing about anatomy?”

Bee felt energon rise to his cheeks, but he put on a stubborn face. “Of course I do! Just not…’Con anatomy. Flightframes are weird.”

Funnily enough Blitzwing made a sound of agreement before flopping back to get comfy. “No it is not gone. Sated, but still very present. It will be another few solar cycles before it has dissipated enough for me to return.”

Bee spark thrummed with sudden excitement. “So…It’ll, like, be back tomorrow?”

“Most likely in a few hours is you _continue to interrupt my nap_.”

The threat flew right over Bee’s head. Instead he put his hands on Blitzwings abdomen and grinned down at the flier.

“So if I stuck around would you want me to frag you again?”

Bee watched as the ‘Cons optic widened, then softened in quiet contemplation. This close the formerly stoic looking mech was rather expressive. In fact, the angles of his face caught the light very nicely. Maybe it was just the post-coital bliss talking. Had to be.

“Fine,” he said finally and Bee had to keep from whooping in victory. “I am still sleeping. Do what you will, but be warned I am aware of you, and I will hurt you if you try anything, yes?”

“Yeahyeahsurewhatever. Get to sleep already!”

The ‘Con ex-vented, but seemed too tired to comment on the bots antics. As he started to drift into recharge, Bee settled himself between the ‘Cons spread legs and contemplated what to do next. Blitzbrain had said his heat would be around for _days_. Just long enough for Bee to act out every berth fantasy he’s ever had.

After all, if he was going to prove Sentinel wrong he’d have to do it **right**.

Repeatedly.

And Primus willing with a hot mouth on his spike.

Yeah that’ll prove him wrong big time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't...I dont know what happened. I was just trolling TFA related porn and just suddenly a chapter happened at 4am. Whoda thunk it.
> 
> But in all seriousness I'm so happy with this! It was kinda spontaneous, but I'm always happy to write for these two. It was a nice reprieve from everything else I've been doing lately, and I hope you all enjoy it!

“C-Come on Blitzbrain! You gotta…gotta help me out here,” Bumblebee gasped as he struggled to get his footing.

Below him Blitzwing scoffed.

“Pathetic. I truly feel like I’m being mounted by an insect.”

Bumblebee growled and dug his servos into the seams of the flier’s hips.

“Shut up! I’m like one third your size! Gimme a break.”

Taking Blitzwing from behind had sounded like a great idea at first, but it was easy to forget just how big the ‘Con really was. Even with Bee standing on the tips of his peds, Blitzwing was just too damn big. His fragging thighs were as wide as Bumblebees waist and his legs were almost a Bee and a half.

Bee heard the telltale click of the triformers face changing, and Blitzwing growled dangerously as he bucked Bee off. This wasn’t the first time Bee had been thrown back onto his aft today, but it didn’t stop him from yelling in pain.

“Hey what gives?” Bee whined from both the loss of the lovely heat around his spike and the sore throbbing in his aft.

Blitzwing effectively blocked out the sun as he got to his knees and turned to face the Autobot. His red face always looked pissed, but now he looked like he wanted to punch Bees face in. Bee really hoped he wouldn’t. Half of his charm came from his adorable face.

“You suck at zis!” Blitzwing barked and shoved Bee unceremoniously flat on his back.

Bee yelped again, but the protests died in his intakes as Blitzwing moved to hover over him. Primus he went on forever, and suddenly Bee had the mental image of being crushed to death.

“H-Hey now! Remember the whole ‘one third your size’ thing?” He said in a subdued panic as Blitzwing made a move to sit.

His face switched again, this time to the inky black one.

“Oooooo should I squish the little bug? Hmm? You want to be crushed under Daddys thighs?~”

“No! Nonono I **don’t** wanna be crushed today!” Bee squeaked and put his servos on Blitzwings hips in an attempt to stall him.

“Let me guide you okay? I know you’re thinking with your valve right now—and I can totally relate—but do you think crushing me is really a good idea?” Bee said in the hopes that the rational side of Blitzwings processor was listening.

“But where is the fun in that?” Blitzwing whined and canted his hips forward. It gave Bee a mouthwatering view of a thick glob of lubricant as it lazily rolled down the ‘Cons silver thighs.

“C-Come on Blitzy be reasonable,” Bee stammered as Blitzwing started to haphazardly lower himself.

“Nein! I don’t want to be reasonable,” Blitzwing wailed like a stubborn sparkling. “I want to ride that cute little spike until I break you!~”

The ‘Cons face switched from one of delight to one of pure rage yet again. Bee didn’t like that determined glint in Hotheads visor.

“And you are going to sit zhere and take it,” he growled out, the timber so low it make Bees chassis vibrate.

Bee didn’t even have a chance to try another reasoning tactic. With more flexibility than Bee thought possible from the big mech, Blitzwing spread his thighs until he was seated nicely back onto Bees spike. Being back in that heat was always a bit numbing. It never failed to shut him right up, and he groaned despite his still very valid reservations.

A thick and heavy hand laid flat on Bees chassis and held him there, limiting his movement and making his metal groan in protest as Blitzwing started grinding down on Bees spike. Bee could only stare in awe and shock as the ‘Con aggressively took his own pleasure. While it was obvious that Blitzwing was determined to get himself off as soon as possible, he at least seemed to have the forethought to not actually crush Bees entire lower half. Bee could feel the big mechs thighs tremble in an effort to not just sink down completely, and as Bee grabbed two fistfuls of those thick thighs Bee suddenly didn’t care if he was crushed.

It’d be quite a way to go.

“Slag Blitz,” Bee optics fluttered but he refused to close them. He couldn’t dare look away from such a lewd display, and as Blitzwing leaned forward to place his other free hand on the ground for leverage, Bee licked his lips with a sudden wave of hunger.

“You look p-pretty good like this Blitzbrain. Not a bad angle,” he teased and only received a groan and a glare in return.

“What?” Bee continued with a breathless laugh. “You look like you’re enjoying my ‘cute little spike’. You're practically splitting yourself in half to get at it.”

As he dug his servos into those addictive thighs, Bee bucked his hips upwards in an attempt to take some sort of control in this mindless rutting.

The result was Hothead making a delicious groan that went straight to Bees array. He hadn't gotten to hear this personality in pleasure before. He never stuck around this long, but the longer he stayed the more Bumblebee wanted to hear those noises.

“Shut up!” Hothead roared as his pace bordered on violent. Bee felt the metal of his hips starting to groan in protest, but it just bordered on the right side of painful. The sharp pain of his metal denting spurred him on, and he found himself bucking wildly in an attempt to match the big ‘Cons pace.

“Oh but you don’t want me to shut up! I feel you clenching around me, you aft. Y-You love it!” Bee choked out as the heat building up in his chassis became suffocating. His fans couldn’t even begin to keep up with all the heat that Blitzwing was putting out, and Bee had resorted to taking deep gulps of air through his mouth in an attempt to keep his body from overheating.

Blitzwing wasn’t faring much better. His plating trembled and flared to dispel his own heat, and Bee could see the fliers wings twitch violently every time his outer node caught on Bees abdominal plating. His face was a perfect mixture of pleasure and fury, so expressive whereas the other two faces were not. Solvent traveled down his temple and dripped off his nose while his denta clenched from the strain.

Primus he was slagging hot at this angle.

Bee bucked like his life depended on it as he overloaded. His transfluid mixed with the present mess in Blitzwings valve, and most of it rolled right back out and spread across Bees plating as Blitzwing clenched and ground his node as hard as he dared into Bees array. Bee felt Blitzwings whole body tremble, and the figured overload must have been intense by the way Blitzwings yell almost blew out every audial in the forest.

Blitzwings body slumped, to tired to even ride his overload out and for a moment Bee saw his life flash before his optics. He could see it now. The service would be beautiful. There wouldn’t be a dry optic in the house as Optimus gave an eloquent speech about the thousands of times Bumblebee has saved the day singlehandedly. On his tombstone it would read ‘Here lies Bumblebee. A legend. Crushed to death with his spike still out.’

Thankfully the resounding thud was of Blitzwing flinging himself to the side, and _not_ squishing Bumblebee. The poor dirt didn’t know what hit it and Bee didn’t envy its position. Just having limited weight on his hips was enough to heavily dent the metal. Primus how could something so fragging heavy even fly?

“What are you laughing at?” Icys calm voice startled Bee. He hadn't realized he’d been chuckling at his own thoughts.

“I’m wondering how something so fat can even fly.”

The fist to his face hurt, but the irritated twitch of Icys optic was more than enough reward. That particular face needed to learn how to lighten up or something. It barely ever showed anything other than passive-aggressive side glances.

Bee held his mouth until the pain ebbed and he pulled his servos away to look at them.

“Aw slag. You busted my lip!”

Blitzwing scoffed as he rolled onto his side—undoubtedly preparing for his post-frag nap—and completely ignored Bumblebees whining in favor of closing his optics and stretching out his wings.

Bumblebee pouted and glared into Blitzwings massive back.

“You need to learn to lighten up,” Bee said and only received a grunt in response.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get much out of Blitzwing at the moment, Bee decided to take assessment of the damages. After some tender poking and wiping away of the _ridiculous amount of fluids_ he could safely say he wasn’t going to die. Walking might be hard though until his repair systems dealt with most of the damage. All in all, he’d live, and that was what was most important. Optimus’ speech would have to wait for another day.

Bee flopped back down onto the poor abused grass and stared as the clouds lazily floated by. It looked to be close to sunset if the orange creeping above the tree line was anything to go by. Bee did a quick count on his servos and gawked. They’d been going at it for at least six Earth hours. Of course that hadn’t been all at once, but still! Almost an entire day of nothing but fragging and dozing off under the sun.

It sounded like paradise to be honest, and Bee felt a giddy giggle build inside his chassis. Suddenly excited, Bee rolled up and over, laying himself over Blitzwings shoulder so he could look at his face.

“You asleep yet?”

“I’m trying to be,” Blitzwing replied. Bee couldn’t tell if he was _trying_ to sound all sleepy and cute or if that was just Blitzwings natural sleepiness.

“How long do heats last?” Bee asked as he crossed his arms on Blitzwing and placed his chin on his arms.

“….what kind of question is that?”

“The kind with a question mark at the end of it,” Bee quipped back and gave the sleepy mechs cheek a flick.

Blitzwing growled, and Bee swore that if Blitzwing wasn’t so tired he may have tried to bite a servo off.

Bee expected more sass and was surprised when Blitzwing replied with a real answer.

“They can range anywhere from 5 to 10 days in most flightframes.”

“10 days?!” Bee squawked in disbelief, and then yelped as Blitzwings big hand captured his face.

“You shout in my audial again I’m going to crush you.”

“Fair enough…” Bee said muffled into the big ‘Cons grasp and pulled at his servos to get the threatening appendage off his face.

“But will yours last that long?” Bee asked as he examined the offending hand. His own servos could barely wrap around two of Blitzwings, and Bee couldn’t help but marvel at the crossing pathways of old welds and scars that littered the ‘Cons hands. His thumb traced a particularly nasty looking one that went across his palm, feeling the groves of a wound that went untreated and was likely left to heal on its own.

If Blitzwing was bothered by Bees examination, he didn’t show it. Not that this face ever showed anything, but he didn’t pull his hand away and merely watched.

“Doubtful,” Blitzwing continued. “Mine rarely last more than 5, but with a partner they can last as little as 3. Besides, even if they did last that long do you really think I’d tolerate you for that long?”

Bee gasped, feigning offence, and said, “Excuse you? I am a gem and you’d be lucky to have me in your presence for even half that long.”

Blitzwing gave a snort and rolled his optic.

“A gem? More like a rusted bolt up my aft.”

“Are you into things being up your aft? Cause I’m totally down with that,” Bee yelped as he dodged another grab for his face.

“Why do you gotta be so grabby?” Bee asked with a grin as another growl came from the grumpy ‘Con. Annoying Blitzwing was quickly becoming more fun that bothering Ratchet.

“Because you are annoying,” Blitzwing said as he rolled over more, dislodging Bee as he rolled onto his stomach and further away from the offending yellow bot.

But Bee was nothing if not determined. He climbed his way fully onto Blitzwings broad back and stretched out as he shoved his face into the warmest part of Blitzwings back—where his wings met his shoulders was like a furnace and Bee couldn’t help but wonder if it was a flier thing or if this quirk was strictly a Blitzwing thing.

He felt Blitzwing tense, the mechanisms where his cannons engaged whirred in an attempt to arm despite the fact his cannons laid about twenty feet away, and with his face so close he could hear every gear and electric spark of battle mechanisms coming online.

Blitzwings voice was steady, but Bee could hear the underlying threat laced in that apathetic tone.

“What are you doing?”

There were bound to be lines crossed at some point during this adventure. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and despite the realization that Bee was probably about to be throttled, he decided to own up to his mistake and roll with it.

“The ground is cold. Once the sun sets it’ll be even colder,” he said truthfully, hoping to Primus Blitzwing didn’t decide to just roll over. He seemed like he was tempted.

“Do I look like a berth to you?” Blitzwing growled and it rumbled throughout Bumblebees entire frame and made his spark do something funny. Whether it was fear, arousal, or a nice mixture of the two, Bee wasn’t sure.

“Not really. Berths don’t usually look as grumpy as you do. Or growl that much. Is that a flier thing or?...” Bee trailed off and dug his servos into Blitzwings shoulder blades as he felt the other mech shift.

“You’re being a pest. Get. Off.”

The obvious threat should have sent Bumblebee scurrying off to safety, but it just made his spark throb. The excitement was akin to how he felt during a battle. His body felt wound up and ready to go, ready to leap to safety or to unleash his stingers as he dodged blows that could easily kill him. Sure he was playing with serious fire here, but when wasn’t he? He gambled his life every day that he was on this adorable little dirt planet and today was no different.

He signed his safety away when he agreed to frag this emotionally chaotic mech on the promise of more of that intoxicating energy, and poking an angry ‘Con when he’s down is a sure fire way to ask for an aft whoopin, but it was also a sure way to get one hell of an adrenalin high.

Bee dug his servos in for dear life as the big mech stirred, rising to his hands and knees. Being on something that big was like having the entire ground beneath you shift. Bee could feel every cable as it pulled his thick slabs of armor, and he could hear every groan and click of his inner workings as Blitzwing stood to his full height.

On either side of him Blitzwings broad wings flexed and stretched, and Bee whistled, impressed.

“Why are you still on my back?” Blitzwing hissed as Bee clambered up to wrap his arms around his neck. Bee was careful not to put his arms too close in case Blitzwing decided to get nippy.

“I dunno. Maybe I just wanna see what the weather was like up here. Kinda breezy,” Be said calmly only to have to dig his knees under Blitzwings arms to prevent from being shaken off.

A whir, and Bee was fast enough this time to dial back his audial receivers before Hothead had a chance to blow them out.

“ **Get off of me bug! I vill destroy you!** ” He roared as he gave another violent shake. To his credit he was making a very decent effort to dislodge him. Bee was just good enough at riding ‘Cons bareback that he was basically an expert.

“I am in no mood for zis! Off!”

“Awww come on Blitzy! I just don’t wanna lay in the dirt,” Bee whined and had to pull some tricky moves in order to not be pried off.

“I do not care! I vill light you on fire if you truly vant to be varm!”

There was another sudden whir, and Bee was assaulted with a high pitched cackling. It sounded so much more shrill up close.

“Oooooooo or I have an idea! Little bug wants a ride hmm?” Beside Bee, double flight engines roared to life. “Then let him ride~”

Panic set in as Blitzwing took a squat. Those engines deafening as they built up power, and Bee had a sinking feeling in his tanks for the reason why.

“Blitzwing! Lets be reasonable! Grounders don’t do well more than 10 feet off the ground!”

“Oooooh? Only 10? Well how about 10,000!”

Bee held around Blitzwings neck in a vice grip as he shrieked over the roar of the engines, “OH Primus Blitzwing no!”

“Blitzwing yess!~” He trilled as he ped thrusters engaged and he shot off like an overweight rocket.

Bee was sure it wasn’t the fastest take off. A mech like, say, Starscream, would likely shoot off like it was nothing. But Blitzwing had more weight than the boisterous seeker, even with the weight of his ego to slow him down, and therefore Blitzwing needed probably twice the power to lift off the ground. That equated to a hard take off. One that even in the few seconds it took to clear the trees, almost made Bee loose his grip immediately. Just the power of it alone was enough to loosen his grip a fraction, and he was forced to clamp his legs down as hard as he could to prevent from being flown off.

All he could hear was those massive engines and the shrill cackling of Blitzwing as they shot up into the shy. Bumblebees desire to thrill seek was suddenly outweighed by the very rational acrophobia that was embedded in all grounders, and he very much wanted to be back safely on the ground.

“You’re not screaming! That is a good sign!” Blitzwing shouted through a fit of more cackling, and Bee wondered if an electric shock would make them plummet to the ground.

“Okay Okay you made your point! You're not a cuddler! Can we go back down now!” Bee yelled, refusing to move his face from the spot where Blitzwings shoulder and neck met. He refused to see how high up he knew they were.

“Oh but little bug we’ve only just started!” Blitzwing cooed, and all of a sudden everything was calm.

Sure the wind was still rushing by his audials, but Bee no longer felt like he needed to have a death grip in order to hold on.

“What’s going on? Are we dying?”

Another round of cackles.

“Of course not, Hummelchen! If you stop cowering like a little sparking and take a peek you’d know that!~”

“Like frag I’m looking! And what did you call me?”

Blitzwing giggled and Bee swore he felt his tanks go up into his intake as Blitzwing did a little dive, only for his tank to rocket back to his peds when he lifted up a little. He was going to be sick.

“Don’t be a spoil sport~ Have a little fun!”

Ever the one to succumb to peer pressure—and to his own curiosity—Bee looked. Just a peek, just a little glance over Blitzwings shoulder. He regretted it instantly.

 _They were **really** high up_. Like so high that a fall from this distance would give Bee time to utter the entire prayer of Primus before he even came close to hitting the ground.

“HOLY SLAG,” he squeaked and held onto Blitzwings neck tighter.

“I know!! High right?” Thee ‘Con gave a delighted giggle and turned about 90 degrees, heading away from the quickly approaching city and heading back toward the more wooded area.

At this height Bee could see everything. Now it was like a train wreck and he just couldn’t stop looking, no matter how horrified he became, and he could see the entire cityscape from here. The tall buildings cut right into the sky, their sharp edges and gleaming glass reflecting the burning sunset beautifully. Even through the haze of nausea Bee couldn’t help but feel a bit awestruck.

For a moment the skyline looked like Cybertron.

Blitzwing suddenly dipped into a dive that ripped a very unmechly shriek from Bumblebees vocalizer. The wind rushed louder again, pounding into his audials as they dipped through some low flying clouds. Their mist condensed on their plating immediately and gave Bumblebee a chill as they dipped low enough to be considered dangerous, only a mere dozen feet from the tallest trees as they blasted by them.

Bee cursed as a tree looked like it was coming straight for them, but as it passed peacefully he couldn’t help the nervous laugh that bubbled up from his chassis. That was close.

That was also….kind of exciting!

“How low can you fly?” Bee scooted up to ask in Blitzwings audial, and said mech sounded downright maniacal as he crooned.

“Oh for you, Baby Bee, I can fly as low as you want!~”

Diving into those trees like they owed him credits, Blitzwing forced his way through the thin conifer canopy to get to the more spacious middle layer. They were suddenly surrounded on all sides by large trees, with barely enough room to maneuver let alone fly at the speed with which Blitzwing was going.

Trees whipped by them, a few by just mere inches it looked like, and Bee hooted as one came particularly close to hitting Blitzwings wingtip. This was better than fighting, this was even better than racing because he wasn’t the one in control. It was Blitzwing doing all the driving, and if he fragged up then it was both of their afts splattered across a tree trunk.

Bee didn’t even realize Blitzwing was laughing until he was joining him. Whether it was from lack of energon flow to his processor or what, he didn’t know, but the pure delight in the other mech as he maneuvered through the forest was infectious. Bee didn’t understand the appeal of flight until now. He had just assumed that flying to a ‘Con was like walking to a ‘Bot, but he could see now that it was not the case.

This feeling was indescribable. Walking was slag compared to this.

It felt like only seconds ticked by and they were suddenly landing. Blitzwing reversed his thrusters and landed in a run before slowing to a walk. His engines stilled radiated heat, but quieted to a hum as they powered down. It took another few clicks for Bee to realize that he could hear his own thoughts again, and that his tank was no longer rolling inside his abdomen.

“That….was……AMAZING.”

At some point Blitzwing must have changed because it was Icy who turned his head to look at him.

With a soft tilt of his helm he asked, “Weren’t you afraid?”

“I was slagging terrified!” Bee said, his voice trembling as he tried to calm his racing spark. It felt like it was going to blow out of his chest, and suddenly everything started spilling out of his mouth like a torrent.

“I’ve never been that high up before, or moving that fast! I mean I’ve been up that high before but it’s usually because I’m falling off a building. How in the slag are you able to do that every day without your spark falling out of your peds? Are you just built like a slagging tank and can’t feel it? Cause seriously, how can you even dip that low without killing yourself and—mrph!”

A kiss shouldn’t startle him after what he just went through. He just experienced something that should be totally traumatizing to a grounder, but even that didn’t shut him up as much as Blitzwings lips moving smoothly over his did. His spark fluttered for a reason that had nothing to do with his recent adventure as Blitzwings warm hand cupped the back of his helm.

The kiss deepened, making Bumblebees optics flutter, and then it was gone.

“You talk too much,” Blitzwing murmured and Bee momentarily wondered if Blitzwing had processor stopping powers.

“Wha?” Bee responded sluggishly. His ability to form sentances was momentarily lost to the ether.

“Are you going to get off of me now?”

Bee nodded and slowly slipped off the fliers back. It was a long drop but he barely felt it as he collapsed into a strutless heap in the dirt.

“Good…now let me sleep. If you’re a good little mech then we can frag again in the morning.”

The ‘Con stretched, flexing those deceptively powerful wings before he settled back onto his side. He was perfectly at home on the ground, and as he shifted to get comfortable Bee just watched on in silence. Maybe spontaneity was just a part of who Blitzwing was, because he didn’t seem perturbed in the least as he got comfortable and settled.

Neither said another word as Blitzwings engines ebbed off into a dull rumble, obviously a sign that he was fast asleep, and Bumblebee stared off into the sky as it turned dark blue, and eventually black as the sun fully set. The stars were more numerous out there than in the city and despite their twinkling beauty Bee was more preoccupied with something else.

He lightly touched his lips, wondering why they were still tingling with warmth despite the cold that crept into his metal from laying in the unforgiving dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff for this chapter! I had the urge to update and I really wanted more banter between these two. This chapter is kinda short, but I will make up for it with extra smut in the next chapter >:D
> 
> Thanks so much for people who send nice comments and encourage me to continue writing. You guys are the best and are the main reason why I just suddenly have the urge to update this.
> 
> Keep being awesome!  
> ____________  
> Unbated as always. Edits will be made periodically.

“So if you’ve been out here for days, how you’re your buddies haven’t come looking for you?” Bee asked as he stretched his arms above his head, his spine stretching nicely and untangling the knot of tension that had developed there. Fragging sure was hard work, even for a mech with amazing stamina such as himself.

Beside him Blitzwing scoffed. He was still laying on his stomach from their earlier round and had refused to move. Funny how such a big, bad, Decepticon could be so damn lazy.

“They are not my ‘buddies’.” He corrected. “They are barely tolerated idiots I am forced to work with. We are by no means friends.”

Bee gawked.

“Wha? No way. If you can barely stand them, then how can you fight a slagging war with them?”

Blitzwing turned his helm to face Bee, his face was as even as always but there was an amused glint in his optic.

“Poor innocent Bug. You naivety is so charming.”

Bee rolled his optics and flopped back into the dirt with a tired huff.

“Shut up! I’m just curious is all. I’ve already had to dodge three com calls from Ratchet just in the 24 hours I’ve been with you.”

Blitzwing gave a small head tilt and said, “Hm? Was that what you were doing? Could have fooled me. I thought your processor simply short circuited.”

There was nothing more awkward than being interrupted during interface, Bee had recently found out. It seemed that his teammates always had a peg on him, and come morning when he didn’t report in for breakfast—he was far too busy ploughing into Blitzwing by that point in the morning—his teammates became suspicious and decided to call him. Two calls he ignored because his processor and spike were far too busy to hold a proper conversation, but the third he simply couldn’t. As much fun as he was having right now there was a little voice in the back of his mind that told him he should at least tell his friends he wasn’t dead.

“I didn’t know what to do!” Bee said throwing his arms up in exasperation. “I froze! I answered the damn call before I had even thought of a proper lie.”

A deep chuckle bubbled up from Blitzwings chassis. It was deep and melodic, and suddenly Bumblebee realized he had never head Blitzwing laugh before. Shrill and deafening cackles didn’t count.

“Rookie mistake,” The big flier chided as he closed his optic.

“I have said it more than once, and I will say it again. Shut up,” he quipped and simply watched as Blitzwing looked like he was setting in for another nap.

How in Primus’ name was this a bad guy? Sure it was hard to call him anything but when he was shooting at him, but aside from his violent distaste for cuddling Blitzwing has lazy and all bark. He’d threaten and growl, but Bee hadn’t seen him lift a single servo to do anything about it.

Kinda cute to watch him lay there in the sun. Like those Earth pets that Sari liked to watch internet videos of.

Bee didn’t even realize he was staring until Blitzwing broke his train of thought.

“What are you staring at me for? Do you expect me to do a trick?”

Bee blinked and turned his head to stare at the sky instead.

“Nah I don’t think you could impress me anyway. I’m deceptively high maintenance.”

That earned him another chuckle and Bee felt his chassis warm at the sound.

“Why are ya laughing?” he said, with a chuckle of his own despite himself.

“Because you're…deceptively funny,” Blitzwing said back with a smirk that Bee didn’t even have to see in order to know it was there.

“See I keep telling people that I’m hilarious, but you're the only one so far who gets it.”

Blitzwing hummed and shifted. Even such a small movement made the ground rumble and Bee turned to watch him as the big flier rolled onto his side. Facing Bee this way, it was so easy to get the scope of just how big he was.

Bumblebee didn’t think he’d ever get over that.

“Hilarious? Mmm I don’t think so,” he said simply and Bumblebee feigned offence.

“Excuse me? I have made your black face bust a nut laughing at least twice in the time we’ve known each other.”

“Even if that were true, it is not that hard to make that side of me laugh. That is not an accomplishment,” Blitzwing smirked and gave another chuckle when Bee gave him a smack to the chassis.

“Come on, you gotta admit somewhere that you like me or else you wouldn’t let me frag you,” Bee said casually and that rewarded him with a brow raise. “What? What’s with the look? You just don’t strike me as the type to spread your legs often is all I’m saying. You’re far too grumpy to be getting laid that often.”

The slap to his chassis wasn’t nearly as playful as his, but he took the dent with grace and for the dozenth time he wondered if Blitzwing would ever learn to take a joke.

Above them the clouds floated across the sky as the wind took them. It was a pretty day as far as Bumblebee was concerned, and there was just something so relaxing about laying in the dirt and watching the clouds. Sure he’d rather be drag racing or trying to convince Blitzwing to give him oral, but this was nice too.

But even he was not blind to the weirdness of it all. Despite having abandoned his cannons, Blitzwing was still extremely dangerous. His powerful body was a weapon, and Bee was pretty sure he had a few other guns hidden somewhere. And yet here he was, bantering with the enemy without even so much as a worry.

Bee may have one of the easiest going personalities on this planet, but if he could lay next to a bot that has actively—and almost succeeded—been trying to him and not have a care in the would then didn’t that mean there was something wrong with him?

“Why are you gawking at the sky? You’re your comrades tried calling you again?” Blitzwing said, curiosity seeping into his tone.

“No I just think I’m having an existential crisis.”

“Ah. Good. Here I thought I had to be worried.”

“No, no, hear me out! Don’t you think this is weird?”

Blitzwing rose an optic ridge and said, “Your crisis?”

“NO. Us. What we’re doing. We’re laying under the sky like nothing matter and fragging and napping whenever we feel like it. I’m filthy and covered in Primus-knows-what and dirt, laying next to a mech that is supposed to be killing me, and I don’t even care!” Bee threw up his arms again, suddenly saying it aloud somehow made it feel more real.

“Hmm. I could try to kill you. Would that make you feel better?” Blitzwing asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“….I think that’ll just made me sad Blitzy.”

The big flier sat up on his elbows and looked down at Bee with an expression that he couldn’t really discern.

“Then there isn’t a problem. If you are comfortable, and so am I, do you know what that means?”

Bumblebee was really tempted to make a joke or comment, but his curiosity made him keep quiet as he let Blitzwing continue.

“That is called a truce. Don’t give me that look. I am not being an aft. We are literally in a temporary truce. You have accepted my neutral state in your processor you’re your battle protocols have relabled me in your mind. You are relaxed and at ease because of that. Nothing more. You aren’t broken and we’re not in some raunchy holovid.”

Blitzwing rolled his optic and huffed as he flopped back down, as if staying up that long was not worth the effort.

“So….this is normal?”

“Ya. This is just what casual interfacing feels like. No connections, no reservations.”

Now that it was said, it made a lot of sense. It was hard to understand a situation when you knew next to nothing about it. Bee briefly wondered if this was what a permanent relationship felt like. What would it be like to be comfortable like this around the same mech all the time?

“Wow….kinda smart of you Blitzy.”

That earned him a good humored snort.

“Please. I am simply much older than you Hummelchen.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? Is it an insult?”

Blitzwings optic drifted closed again as he said, “Why must you insist on talking?”

“Cause I’m young and cute, and young and cute things are kinda chatty. Besides I’m wide awake while your ‘much older than me’ aft is over there half asleep. If it were up to me I would gladly shut up and spike you up the waste port, but you seem to be too asleep for that.”

That got the other mechs attention. His optic shot open with what Bee could only describe as a look of interest.

There was a beat of silence before Blitzwing sighed, “Fine. Make it quick.”

Bee whooped, scrambling out of the dirt like a wired energon fox.

It earned him another chuckle, and Bee attributed his fans kicking on to the promise of more interface, and not how that laugh was quickly becoming quite addictive.


End file.
